


We'll need to work on that later

by eigenvalue



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jade Mountain Academy (Wings of Fire), One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigenvalue/pseuds/eigenvalue
Summary: A random late night conversation makes two dragons a little closer and potentially much more happier.Starflight thought he can be bold, but ends up more nervous than ever. Fatespeaker is seizing the opportunity.Staged during or right after the second arc (books 6-10).
Relationships: Fatespeaker/Starflight (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 4





	We'll need to work on that later

**Author's Note:**

> Expect mistakes and occasional weirdness, English is not my native language. I really hope it's still enjoyable, though.  
> This is a work of fan fiction.

A quiet night fell over Jade Mountain. There, in one of the largest cave chambers, that still could barely accommodate the consistently growing scroll collection, resided the Academy's library. As the official office hours were over, Starflight sat undisturbed behind the reception desk. In his foreclaws he was holding a gypsum tablet upon which he had scribbled hundreds of different markings that formed some kind of table.  
"Just finished putting back the scrolls! Did you decide what you wanna read today?" Fatespeaker suddenly jumped out from between the shelves, promptly breaking Starflight's concentration. To her defense, she was just following their established evening routine of her reshelving the scrolls that were returned during the day and then reading one or two to her friend before parting for bed.  
"Good work! I think I will pass today", answered Starflight while continuing fiddling with his tablet.  
"What?! You almost never pass on reading." Surprised with the unusual answer, Fatespeaker got closer and tried to peer on what her friend was doing. "What are you working on?"  
"Oh, just a small idea that I hope will improve our efficiency. Did you notice how much time our visitors are wasting while trying to decide on what to read next, instead of spending that time on actually reading something?"  
"Well, isn't it kind of good? I mean, why would you ever bother reading something you don't like?"  
"Right! What I noticed is that everyone have their own preferences in literature which usually don't change too abruptly. So based on previously checked out scrolls we sometimes can recommend something of the same nature. The problem here is that we cannot possibly recall every scroll we've read at the very moment someone asks for a recommendation. So I had this idea of creating a number of categories of interest and then labeling each scroll with these categories. Thus, having the ultimate recommendation system! But to tell the truth, even after hours of thinking, I still cannot figure out proper categories. It's simply too much to have them all in your mind simultaneously. I tried to organize them on this tablet, but it hardly helps since I've yet to master reading what I just wrote by touch." Starflight finished his explanation while seemingly losing considerate amount of the initial enthusiasm.  
"Oh, don't be hard on yourself. I think this is a brilliant idea! And you're making incredible progress in regaining your writing and reading abilities too. Wait!.. I foresee that you'll figure that out and with my awesome help we'll implement your idea in the near future!"  
That elicited light chuckles from the both dragons. Standing in comfortable silence for a few seconds, Fatespeaker couldn't help it but thought again how wrong it is, that brilliance of a mind should be compromised by the mere inability to perform basic tasks. With that slightly sad demeanor, Fatespeaker continued.  
"Situations like this never fail to remind me how unfair your position is. Do you have any troubles with other routine tasks? It's just... If you describe to me complications you face daily, maybe I could help more. Sorry, I'm probably invading too much, forget I-"  
"No, it's ok, I can answer that", Starflight interrupted without any visible sadness or attempts to elude. "Sure, daily routine isn't what it used to be, but at this point it's hardly bothers me really. I almost perfected all the trivial stuff like brushing my teeth or even navigating through the Academy. It's complex tasks that require extra work, things like trying to document your thought process. Though, I truly believe that in time and with your awesome help, as you put it, I will be able to accomplish that as well."  
Much to Fatespeaker's relief, the topic didn't seem to cause any depressive thoughts. In reality, Starflight seemed almost... upbeat?  
"As to the unfairness, I stopped thinking about what happened to me as 'unfair' in a very short time after... the incident. Just look at it this way. Suppose for the sake of the argument, that you're a weak and cowardly dragonet who spent all of his live literally underground, got captured and put on an island under supervision of trained killers with no possible escape route. And while being at it, you procure information that your whole species is about to be completely wiped out by the volcano eruption in a matter of hours. Through your inadequate attempts of rectifying this situation, you effectively turn to Fate and ask if she could leverage saving your tribe from the impending doom, also preferably without an immediate bloodshed over the new territory. And instead of laughing straight in your face, Fate actually grands you your wish. So what if that dragon had to part with something he considered most important for his happiness? The customary payment for that kind of service is death. I really got lucky, if anything." Starflight finished with a longing smile.  
Fatespeaker didn't agree at all with that narrative, and with what she thought a stern voice should sound like, attempted her reproach.  
"First, I cannot accept that the character in your story is described as 'weak and cowardly'. This is completely inaccurate. I wouldn't assess him as anything less than 'selflessly brave and cunningly smart'. Second, this is awful! How can you joke like that?"  
Thinking for a moment, why indeed something that was supposed to be his greatest loss have become more like a tolerable inconvenience, Starflight could only come up with one answer or, rather, one dragon. At this point, any traces of sadness disappeared, replaced by the feeling of deep appreciation and recently discovered affection. Maybe it was a good time to carefully probe Fatespeaker's reaction. Was she even interested in that sort of thing? Better to eradicate your feelings at the very begging if there's no chance they're going to be mutual, Starflight learned his lesson hard way.  
"I really don't think I paid that much of a price. At least not what it was intended to be."  
"How come? Isn't reading what you enjoy the most? Granted, it wasn't taken from you completely, but that's hardly enough to brag about."  
"You're right, I did consider reading most important for my happiness. But not a long time ago I realized, that now it's only my second."  
After a short silence during which Fatespeaker experienced astonishment, joy, cautiousness and creeping self-doubt, all in quick succession, she started a bit quieter and attempted to make her voice as even as she could.  
"Starflight, I'm afraid I will need your spoken confirmation on that _first_ thing. Because right now I'm about to recklessly leap in your direction, pin you down to the floor (also, don't be alarmed) and kiss you passionately. And this is going to be really REALLY awkward if afterwards you'll say that you actually were talking about mushed potatoes with ketchup, that disgusting dish you enjoy eating so much lately."  
"What?! It's not disgusting, you said you liked it too!.. Of course I was talking about y-"  
  
 _~ thud ~_  
 _~ happy dragon noises ~_  
  


***

  
Having decided that there's no point in waiting any loner, Clay uncomfortably entered one of the living caves.  
"Starflight! ... Starflight!"  
"Wha? I'm up. I'M UP! Clay, is that you? Something happened?"  
"It's past the third gong. I'm sorry to interrupt your... personal business, but we need the library open."  
Still in confusion, the drowsy Nightwing didn't answer immediately and was thinking something along the lines of _"Third gong?! Well, this is preposterous. I can hear the gong perfectly fine in my chamber... Wait, cannot recall when I returned to my place. Why the hell these covers are so oddly shaped and... moving?! Am I wrapped in A WING?!"_  
"Erm, morning, Fatespeacker."  
"Morning, Clay!"  
  
  
After a short session of untangling wings and claws and a quick run through the morning preparations, three were on their way to the library.  
"We can leave it between us, right?" Slightly ashamed Starflight attempted his excuse, out of the other Nightwing's earshot. "The last thing I remember was Fatespeacker reading me a scroll at her place and it would seem that I was too tired and dozed off."  
Looking straight ahead and artificially measuring every step, Clay answered in his 'professional tone', which he usually used as an Academy's official. "Yes! Sure! No explanation required. What you and Fatespeacker do in your free time is entirely your business and your privacy will be respected."  
"Good, thanks. Also, didn't you hear a thing? I said I just dozed off."  
"There's might be a small problem, however", said Clay sounding suddenly guiltily himself and dropping his 'professional' act.  
"What problem?"  
"You see, when I didn't find you in your working place and then in your quarters I maaaybe overreacted just a bit and assembled a small searching party of 5 or 10 random members that happened to be around. I'm really not sure through how many dragons your whereabouts were relayed to me. I also kinda had to tell Peril since she was searching too. And I think she told Kinkajou since they're friends."  
"Well this is just fricking great!" Starflight let out an exasperated half yell, inadvertently drawing attention of someone who he thought was at least 20 steps ahead of him and Clay.  
"Please don't be mad!" begged upset Mudwing, imagining the worst outcome of his misstep. "Oh no, now you won't trust me with anything! Like, when you and Fatespeacker will have your first egg, I'm gonna be the last to know!"  
To say the least, Starflight's bewilderment over that statement knew no bounds. "Clay! What kind of assumptions are you-"  
"Aww, don't worry, Clay. You're our friend! Of course we're gonna tell you!"  
  


While Clay was content that all ended well and Starflight was speechless due to untimely departure of his sanity, Fatespeacker considered adding that small revision to her initial plan. _"An egg, huh. How I could miss something so obvious?! We'll need to work on that later."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just thought these two deserve something like this. In books 6 to 10 they had protagonists with animus powers left and right and NOT A SINGLE ONE of them thought to offer some kind of help to "the dragonets of destiny", whom everyone adore so much, allegedly.
> 
> If it's not much trouble, please pm or leave a comment with mistakes you've found so I could learn from them.


End file.
